V de Veneciano
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Alemania casi nunca se entera de nada, pero cuando Italia se enfada por su culpa la cosa no está en enterarse... Lo difícil es arreglarlo sin terminar suplicando perdón.


**Disclaimer:**_ Lo siento Himaruya, pero tu Italia es imbécil. _

**Summary:** _Alemania casi nunca se entera de nada, pero cuando Italia se enfada por su culpa la cosa no está en enterarse... Lo difícil es arreglarlo sin terminar suplicando perdón._

* * *

**V de Veneciano**

Como Austria se burle de Alemania y Alemania se cohíba con Italia, después de decenas de años de intentarlo, Austria amanece con una cabeza de caballo en la cama, además Austria no es de burlarse

Suiza casi se ahoga al darle un trago a su chocolate. O sea, si tiene que burlarse o molestar o jugar con alguien es con Suiza. De Alemania hace más de hermano mayor per casi sin burlarse de él, en plan, "vamos a ver que has hecho y como lo arreglamos" Son unas burlitinias en general en respuesta a burlitas de Alemania

A no ser que sea Alemania quien vaya a molestarle Austria suele ser bastante bueno con Alemania... porque no muerde la mano que le alimenta. Bastante hábil por parte de Austria...

Alemania le quiere y confía en él y le permite casi todo. Venga y el austriaco le quiere mucho también, le deja pegar, atar y torturar al niño de sus ojos... Si eso no es confianza... Además teniendo las dimensiones que tiene vs las dimensiones de Italia

Claro que... Italia lo maneja bastante bien solito al pobre bestiecita con gustos... Raros. Bueno, Italia es... latino, como eso de "a veces lo que pasa es que a Italia no le apetece pedir disculpas y acaba haciéndole drama y pelotas a Alemania hasta que casi se echa al suelo a llorar que pare".

Es que además lo veo, pobrecito Alemania... Es súper cuadrado así que no debe hacerlo mal frecuentemente pero como cuando lo hace mal NO suele enterarse o quizás... Cuando lo hace verdaderamente mal sí que se entera, pero hay otras veces (estas) en que Italia hace el mismo drama y él no se ha enterado. Alemania empieza enfadado y luego pim pam pum, terminan con llantos y gritos y el italiano enfadado.

Es que lo veo literal mareado al punto de echarse al suelo a llorar "lo que tú quieras pero paraaaa ¡fui yo! Yo vi la olla de la pasta que tu usaste sucia y no la recogí y por eso no puedo hacer _choucrout_ ahora" porque además Italia no controla a Alemania por medio de "me largo" es más del modelo hago algo hasta que me SUPLICAS que pare porque además veo a Italia diciéndole "no, si no es por la olla de pasta" u Alemania "¡Paraaaa! No sé ni por que es! Fue que me bañe muy rápido o muy lento, perdona por no enseñarte el culo... O por enseñártelo o por comprar cereal con fibra o... Por existir... Por perder la guerra, por lo que sea! Lo siento por todo!"

Porque además Italia NO le habla y se asegura que se ENTERE y seguro Alemania al principio aguanta a modo... YO estoy enfadado, medalomismo, pero tres días después... (La primera vez)... Esta histeeeerico.

No sé si va a aguantar tres días porque imagino a Italia convenciendo a toda la casa de que no le hable.

Insisto, quizás la primera vez con su resolución absoluta e impasible mente alemana, yo soy la raza superior y voy a ganar… Día tres, Alemania... si, el de la raza superior, está pensando en el suicidio.

Es que el italiano… debe hacer cosas como no ponerle plato para comer, pasar el aspirador UNA HORA frente a su despacho mientras él trata de hablar con Angela Merkel, no preparar café, quitarle el periódico...

Alemania el primer rato se enoja y le grita... luego decide ignorarlo, luego se crispa... luego va y le pide perdón y seguramente no tiene idea de por qué pasa todo esto. Quizás el primer día intenta hablar con Austria... Y este en plan "a mí no hables que como me vea hablar contigo me va a dejar de poner comida a mí también" así en plan espías pasándose mensajes secretos

Y Alemania histérico a modo… "joder! Yo PAGO la comida y la casa y les mantengo a TODOS, como coño es que no me hablan!" Recibe a cambio silencio sepulcral y una nota bajo la puerta al cabo de unas horas "la cerveza está dentro de la lavadora, tú no sabes NADA, NO me has visto, destruye esta nota después de leerla. _Ich liebe dich,_ _Preussen_"

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco... y quema la nota esperando un rato antes de sacar la cabeza por la puerta y mirar de lado a lado el pasillo... y se sorprende a si mismo de estar tan aterrorizado, es que el día tres, debe estar de verdad, ojeroso y con cinco kilos de menos

Además es que durmiendo en la misma habitación, Italia debe... hacerse cositas aun sin ganas, dándole el culo pero con él ahí, para hacerle dormir aun peor, toda una tortura psicológica

Veo a Alemania intentando mirar por encima del hombro de Italia... apretando los ojos, sonrojándose, dándole la espalda, haciéndose bolita... y levantándose quince minutos más tarde al baño para intentar arreglar sus estúpidos problemas pero Italia antes de ir a dormir se ha encargado de esconder en el baño algo que hace que apeste.

Alemania sale dos minutos más tarde parándose junto a la cama y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz e Italia finge dormir. Suelta un gruñido histérico, entra en la cama bruscamente, le da la espalda y se tarda sus buenas tres horas en dormir teniendo sueños eróticos con Italia enfadado.

Por la mañana, cuando intenta vestirse no hay camisas limpias, ni ropa interior... ¡aunque ayer había! Una nota de Hungría con un pequeño "lo siento, de verdad..." está escrita en un post-it adentro del armario.

Y a la hora del desayuno, es imprescindible que toda la casa sepa que Italia tiene que ir PERSONALMENTE a ver los desfiles de moda de baño de Prada para la nueva temporada... con los guapísimos modelos de ropa interior alemanes.

Todo esto mientras Alemania espera en camiseta a que se lave la camisa de ayer... mientras se entera de eso porque lo escucha de rebote no porque nadie se lo diga directamente. Vueeeeeeelve a intentar pensar en qué coño es lo que hizo realmente que fuera TAN grave

Seguramente Alemania va a poder oír COMPLETA la conversación de la propia voz de Veneciano con Romano sobre lo guapo que está Wolf, lo bien que le quedan los boxers ajustados a Hans y lo muy cachas que se ha puesto Ludwig este año...

Alemania se plantea violarlo en la mesa del desayunador y luego piensa en el enfado de después... tiembla mientras la camisa se seca se hace el café de la mañana y trata de encontrar el periódico sin éxito por segundo día consecutivo

En cuanto Italia se va y parece que vaya a haber paz en la casa, Austria se va a su despacho a machacarle a ver qué coño ha hecho esta vez y por qué no lo está arreglando YA

Alemania mareado, desnutrido, cansado y fastidiado declara que no tiene una idea muy clara de lo que hizo mal.

Austria exige que lo averigüe, porque esto es insostenible. Un día más sin que Italia haga el café de la mañana y va a empezar a repartir castigos. ¡Hombre ya!

Alemania le fulmina... FULMINA. ¿El café? ¿El puto café? Le enumera las dificultades que lleva teniendo desde antier, el café es la última de sus putas preocupaciones.

Austria el cínico opina que razón de más para averiguarlo y disculparse de una buena vez.

Alemania, que está histérico y enfadado y quiere tomarla con quien sea, termina por decir que ÉL se disculpará cuando se le dé la gana, echando a Austria de su oficina que se larga argumentando además que ni siquiera debería estar hablando con él.

Y así es como Alemania en vez de resolver los problemas... se mete en más problemas aún

Al final de un día más o menos relajado, Italia vuelve tres cuartos de hora pasada de la hora en punto en la que siempre vuelven, con tres chicos altos y fornidos, alemanes, rubios de ojos azules, riendo, diciendo que ha comido pizza y que solo vienen a tomarse una copa y se van los cuatro al salón.

Alemania los mira enfadado y se dedica a espiarles TODO el tiempo desde la puerta del salón asegurándose a sí mismo que como toquen remotamente a Italia va a echarles, pero no es necesario que le toquen con lo que él los toca a ellos... ellos son alemanes torpes, nerviosos y sonrojados, casi ni están seguros de saber qué hace Italia.

Alemania decididamente no se puede creer que esto esté pasando. Aun así, aguanta estoico todo el proceso SIN dejar de espiarles, claro está, cada vez más rojo e histérico.

Italia se riiie y les toca, ahora la mano en el brazo de uno, ahora en la rodilla del otro, "os sirvo un poco más de jagger" "no, a mi novio... no le importa, ni siquiera me habla" "oh, pero en serio que fuerte estás, ya lo visto cuando desfilabas, déjame ver esos pectorales..."

Al menos aún sigue siendo su "novio", protesta Alemania cruzándose de brazos y mirando el reloj cada como tres segundos.

A la tercera vez, los tres chicos están sin camiseta e Italia les palpa el pecho haciéndoles poner unas caras de "tu novio es un calzonazos si te deja hacer esto" uno de ellos le abraza de la cintura y el italiano se ríe coqueteándole descaradamente.

—¡LAAAARGO! —entra Alemania a la sala, completamente furioso.

Los tres parpadean acojonados e Italia se queda un momento asustado también antes de poner los brazos en jarras y fulminarle.

—_Nein,_ esto sí que no lo voy a permitir —responde Alemania a la fulminación, frunciendo el ceño hacia los tres—. ¿Es que no escuchan? ¡He dicho LARGO! —voz de general Nazi... le sale bien, de verdad. Tanto que los tres se marchan por piernas mientras Italia sigue fulminándole, sin hacerles caso.

—¡Son amigos míos, _Germania!_ —protesta Italia—. ¿Qué te has creído?

Alemania sube una mano y se masajea los ojos. Italia le sigue fulminando unos instantes esperando una respuesta.

—Es mi casa, soy tu... novio y no permito que un idiota me llame calzonazos mientras te abraza y tú le coqueteas —responde con voz plana.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí eres mi novio? Fíjate quién lo diría —riñe.

—Mira, _Italien,_ de verdad no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que pasa... pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar las culpas —propone conciliador dando un pasito hacia él.

—Ah, ¿no tienes ni idea? ¡Además no tienes ni idea!

El alemán busca en lo más recóndito de su cerebro.

—¡Sabes que estoy enfadado contigo, vienes y me montas esta escena de celos irracionales con mis amigos y encima tienes el morro de decir que ni siquiera sabes por qué!

—_Italien bitte, bitte_ dime cómo hacer para que dejes de estar enfadado... —suplica dando otro paso hacia él, rascándose la frente

El italiano le mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados un instante.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._ dime, lo que sea, vas a volverme loco. No quería ofenderte, ni molestarte, ni enfadarte... sea lo que sea que haya hecho mal te juro que me arrepiento —da otro paso hasta él—, solo para... _bitte,_ para.

Italia bufa por la nariz.

—Está bien. Que sea la última vez que me sermoneas frente a todos. Si tienes un problema conmigo, lo resolvemos en privado. ¿Queda claro? No me gusta que me riñas frente a Prusia y a Hungría y al _signior _Austria porque se me olvidó hacer la transferencia para el seguro de los coches a pesar que me lo dijiste cuatro veces—le señala con el dedo.

Alemania le mira... ¿había sido eso? Pero si se lo había recordado cinco, no cuatro veces... y no lo había pagado y de haber chocado habría sido un DRAMA... y...

—Vale, lo siento, no volverá a pasar —murmura bajando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, levantando las manos y poniéndoselas en los hombros.

Italia sonríe y Alemania respira por primera vez en tres días, atrayéndole un poco hacia él.

El italiano le abraza haciendo "Vee~" Alemania se pregunta cómo carambas este pequeño italiano que hace Veee~ puede dar tanto miedo. Y así, señoras y señores es como Italia no paga a tiempo el seguro del coche y consigue que se disculpen por ello ALEMANIA se disculpe con él.

—Ah, por cierto, _Amore,_ con todo eso, aún no he hecho la transferencia y antes un _stronzo di merda_ me ha rallado un poco el BMW porque había aparcado demasiado fuera —sí, Alemania, ha rallado TODO el lateral como te imaginas y ha sido su culpa... como siempre—. Pero no te pongas nervioso, mañana lo hago y hablo con ellos y no habrá problema alguno.

Alemania aprieta los dientes se agacha un poco más y carga a Italia de la cintura.

—No has hecho la transferencia... Y mi coche... —murmura lentamente.

—Te acabo de decir que lo arreglo hablando con ellos —replica frunciendo el ceño

—_Ja..._ Por eso mismo es que no estamos yendo a ver el coche —responde parpadeando lentamente y empezando a andar a las escaleras.

El italiano sonríe de nuevo y se deja.

—Antes pasaremos por mi despacho y haré la llamada para pedir la transferencia —le mira.

—Si haces eso más te vale llamar luego a mis amigos y pedirles disculpas por tu numerito injustificado.

—Era una broma —indica plano, aunque de verdad está tentado a hacerlo (lo del seguro)—. Y no fue injustificado.

—No estábamos haciendo nada más que reír, beber un poco y hablar de moda. ¿Es que vas a llevarme de nuevo la contraria? ¡Mira que lo otro me pareció grave, pero esto amerita que duermas en el sofá!

—Te estaba abrazando de la cintura, yo lo ví —abre la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Y? Solo era un abrazo, no significa nada, mi _fratello_ me abraza también, ¡Hungría me abraza constantemente!

—¿Vas a enfadarte conmigo por —carraspea—, ponerme celoso?

—Solo hago notar que no tenías motivos —mentira y luego sonríe de lado mirándole con ojos entrecerrados—._ Germania_ estaba celoso porque me quiere.

Alemania se sonroja más. Italia se acerca buscando un beso, el alemán cierra los ojos, levanta los labios hacia él y le besa de vuelta.

Para el próximo día va a volver a tener ropa limpia, el periódico en su sitio, café del BUENO recién hecho, cervezas en la nevera y una rosa en un jarrón en su despacho.

E Italia tendrá la certeza de que Alemania será considerablemente más cuidadoso. Ni siquiera lo sabe, pero le gusta la rosa. Es lo mono de los germánicos en el fondo son unos sensibleros que ven el culebrón a escondidas y les gusta el romanticismo aunque se les dé de pena.

* * *

_¿Escribiendo GerIta nosotras? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos golpeamos la cabeza? ¡No! Solo nos pareció que esta escena era tremendamente interesante y divertida... nuestro Italia está bastante OoC, pero con el original no se puede hacer nada, solo... piensa que es una versión Yandere. (o quizás un 2p! diosnoslibre) ¿No crees?_


End file.
